Potions
Potions are consumable items that cause or promote a wide variety of effects on their user. Examples of possible effects include: *Replenishing HP (For example: Small Health Potion) *Diminishing HP (For example: Potion of Negativity) *Restoring MP (For example: Potion of Mana) *Restoring Energy (For example: Small Energy Potion) *Granting Effects (For example: Potion of Regeneration) *Removing Effects (For example: Mermaid's Kiss) *Boosting Stats (For example: Potion of Burning Rage) *Transforming the user (For example: Dark Rhizard) Below is a list of potions, sorted by their effect. Affects HP ; Small Health Potion : A small sample of life-giving liquid. Restores a small amount of health. Range is ~ 1 - 9. ; Great Health Potion : This potion was brewed to restore a moderate amount of health. Restores a decent amount of health. Range is ~ 10 - 40. ; Hermits Enervating Elixir : Most who have used this Elixir will refuse to discuss its taste, but there is no denying that its a powerful healing potion. Restores a moderate amount of health. Range is ~ 50 - 80. ; Full Health Potion : This powerful potion restores the user to their maximum HP. The ultimate health potion. Will restore your HP to it's maximum possible value. ; Potion of Negativity : Flavor Text: A gooey purple potion sits eerily still in the bottom of the glass container. With that name, are you sure you want to drink it? On use: You drink down the potion, choking as it burns down your throat. As soon as the vile liquid is in your stomach, you become violently ill for a few moments. The worst health potion. Depletes your HP. ; Herbal Healing Kit : Provides all the necessary materials to heal yourself, complete with a users manual in fourteen languages. Extinct Vexilar's Garden item. Once could be found by wandering around Vexilar's Garden. Range is ~ 12 - 13. ; Small Herbal Potion : This vial contains a subtle, soothing flavor. Extinct Vexilar's Garden item. Once could be found by wandering around Vexilar's Garden. Range is ~ 6 - 12. ; Lesser Health Potion : The royal blue liquid has a tangy scent and is held safe in a thick glass vial. Extinct Vexilar's Garden item. Once could be found by wandering around Vexilar's Garden. Range is ~ 9 - 13. Affects MP ; Mana Flare: This potent potion smells horrid but you hear that it has magical powers to cure anything...even the common cold. Causes one to gain ~30 MP. This is a Mausoleum item, purchasable with Essences from Zurac the Deceased. ; Potion of Mana : This potion replenishes and focuses the capacity of your mind, allowing you to cast spells for a prolonged period of time. Causes one to gain 25-50 MP. Can be purchased with points from Tyler, the Cajar NPC. ; Potion of Master Sorcery : With your first gulp you can feel reserves of magic welling up through your limbs. Causes one to gain your level in MP doubled. This is a Ruins item, purchasable from Theron Dak. Affects Energy ; Lesser Energy Potion : A clear glass vial filled with a pale blue liquid and a cork stopper. '' Causes one to gain ~ 0.50 energy. ; Hounzalid Ale : ''This invigorating drink is a favorite drink amongst the hounzalids and many a parched adventurer. Causes one to gain ~ 1 - 2 energy. ; Small Energy Potion : This concoction has the ability to increase your energy in times of need. Causes one to gain ~ 1 - 3 energy. ; Revitalizing Tonic : This potion is disturbing and sickly green but is rumored to increase your energy significantly. Causes one to gain ~ 3 - 6 energy. ; Great Energy Potion : This concoction has the ability to greatly increase your energy in times of need. Note: This item is now extinct; no new Great Energy Potions can be obtained. It's effect is equivalent to the Revitalizing Tonic. Effect Potions ; Potion of Regeneration : The leaf green liquid mimics the life of the forests in which it was created. Note: This potion causes the user to gain the "Potion of Regeneration" status, increasing their HP regeneration by a small amount per minute. ; Mermaid's Kiss : A fragile gold rimmed glass bottle housing a fragrant light. Note: This potion cures the Julop Poison, a lethal poison spread by the Julop in the Ruins. This is a Ruins item, purchasable from Theron Dak. ; Midnight Draught : With this midnight blue liquid, you are imparted the ancient wisdom of the ages. What once lived in the most omnipotent of sorcerers now lives in you. Note: This potion causes the user to gain the "Midnight Draught" status, which may or may not do something. This is a Ruins item, purchasable from Theron Dak. ; Elixir of Rejuvenation : This small bottle contains a bright, golden liquid. It stays cool and maintains a slight aura of comfort. Note: This potion causes the user to gain the "Elixir of Rejuvenation" status, which may or may not do something. This is a Ruins item, purchasable from Theron Dak. ; Ravager’s Affliction : The mere scent of it's magical power threatens to consume your presence of mind. Note: This potion causes the user to gain the "Ravager’s Affliction" status, which may or may not do something. This is a Ruins item, purchasable from Theron Dak. ; Potion of Burning Rage : This concoction burns orange, constantly fighting its own intensity inside the glass walls. '' Note: This potion increases the Attack of it's user. This is a Minian Potion, and thus very rare. Can be bought from the "Invention Hut" in Dravoes for 50k in crowne. ; Potion of Iron Skin : ''This potion morphs your skin into a taut and leathery defense against any and all melee attacks. Note: This potion increases the Defense of it's user. This is a Minian Potion, and thus very rare. Can be bought from the "Invention Hut" in Dravoes for 50k in crowne. ; Dark Rhizard : This mysterious potion was created in ancient times by a mage who wished to control the Rhizard species. It greatly enhances the strength of the Rhizard who drinks it, but dims the senses. Note: This potion transforms any Rhizard, regardless of class or gender into a "Dark Beast". Due to it's nature, this potion is rare indeed... Category:Content